Kyouhei
Kyouhei is another boy that can transform into a wolf, he lives with Red,Brendan,Lucas,Black and Ethan. Pokemon Wolf Stories He is first seeing with Red and the others. Red told them to go and hunt, he stayed with Red, after capturing a few animals, Red told him that it's time to go back, when they arrived he with the others were waiting for Lucas and Bren dan. Meanwhile they found a little puppy named Max who was lost. But sudden Lucas and Black came back with a female named Bianca, after a talk Kyouhei with the others watched Black leaved with Max and Bianca.After that Kyouhei,Ethan,Lucas where bothering Black, if he was in love with Bianca,then Red tolds them to go and meet the town,when they arrived they saw 6 beautiful girls,but decided to turn back,then Black went for a walk,when he come back,he told them that he saw the 6 girls,then Bianca and Max arrived telling them that a bigh monkey appeared and killed people and dogs,Kyouhei told them that they need to go stay here, as Red did the same, after that, they meet Blue,White,Lyra,May,Mei and Dawn, Kyouhei was atrattacted by Mei, who he thinks that she is beautiful, after a talk he promises to visit them,then he watched them leave and Ethan told him that he fall in love with Mei, and Kyouhei told him to shut up. At the next day they visited the girls but they notice that they were worried about the murders,so Red told to Kyouhei,Lucas and Brendan to look in the forest and that Kyouhei was in charge, so Kyouhei leaded his friends to the forest. When they were in the forest, all were alert but soon they get ambushed by a group monkeys,soon the monkeys started to kick them in the head with some hard branches but soon he and his friends heard a howl,when the mysterious wolf got close to Kyouhei,he thought that it was Ethan but the wolf presented himself and he was Drew, Kyouhei thought that he looks like exactly like Ethan after Drew and his pack managed to beat the monkeys, Drew told that they could rest in his home so Kyouhei with Lucas and Brendan follow Drew to his home. When they arrived they meet Drew's father Saheji, at the first time they were shocked to see that his hind legs were unmovible, after that they went outside but they were interrumpted when a monkey came and told them about Shogun, and asked for help but Drew didn't agree and Kyouhei asked him why and he tells his story,Kyouhei,Lucas and Brendan were shocked and sad when they know how his father endend like that but Lucas told him that it wasn't the monkyes fault meanwhile Lucas and Drew were fighting Kyouhei and Brendan can only watch. After the fight, he told to Drew that it was okay if he couldn't help him and left. At the morning, he was sleeping with Lucas when they got awaked by the monkye who told them that Brendan dissapared,so Kyouhei and Lucas went searching for him. Later they saw him Drew who takes them back to his home, Drew told them that they cant trust him,but Kyouhei and the others decided for help the monkey,then the monkye came back telling them that Shogun will eat a baby monkey so Kyouhei and the others left following him. When they arrived he watched how Lucas babery enter to the house and hears every sound lately he saw Drew and his pack for help. After a long battle they win but unfortunately they saw how Drew dies for his injures. Saheiji told them that he was Ethan's son so he now knows why he confuse Drew with Ethan after that they return to go home. When they arrived they decided to visit the girls after stealing some food they went to the girls house but they saw a family meaning that they onwers arrived so they decided to wait until they are gone.After the owners are gone they went to the girls is house. He was always along side Mei. They talked about the battle with Shogun. After talking they have to go becasue the owners will arrive soon, he kiss Mei in the cheek before he left. In the way they were stopped by two wolves their names were Ash and Barry, they told them that they were one of the survivors of the battle with Shogun and they wanted to join the pack. The boys glady accept them. When Black and Ethan went for a while Kyouhei and the others went back at home.In the home they were waiting for Ethan and Black,when they came back they told them that they meet Kenny a dog who is searching his dad, Kyouhei with the others told to Ethan to go and find Kenny.Later they saw Max who told them about Hougen that kidnaped the girls and he will mate with them. That made Kyouhei and the boys very angry.Red told to Kyouhei to go and find Ethan. When Kyouhei found Ethan,he saw Kenny who told them about his father.Kyouhei told to Ethan about Hougen and the girls,that made Ethan angry,Kyouhei guide Ethan and Kenny to Red and the others. When they arrived they found Red and the others,and discovered Hougen's shelter. So they attack meanwhile Kyouehi and the others where looking for Mei and the girls.When they found the girls he was glad that Mei was okay.In the way they meet Sniper who tried to attack Ethan,Kenny screams at him dad,shocking everyone,Kyouhei defeated Sniper and ran away. In the way he saw how Ethan tried to talk to Lyra,but she ran away. When they arrived home,he meet Red and Blue again safe. After Black told about Ethan and Lyra,Kyouhei stayed near to Mei.Later when Ethan and Lyra came back, everyone was making a plan to defeat Hougen until he shows up and said that he had killed Kenny. After defeating Hougen, Kyouhei and the pack saw Black running and told him that he saw Akakabuto. Terrified Red and the others went to the girls house to tell them that they are gonna leave to find more dogs to defeat the bear. In the way they saw a wolf name Joe who result to be one of Ethan's sons. Red and the others decided to eave Ethan and Joe alone. When Kyouhei and the others came back,Red asked Ethan how it was,Ethan responded more or less. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans